V5.12
Aktualizacja Efektów Graficznych (część 1) | Obraz 2 = | Obraz 2 podpis = | Data EU-NE = 2015-06-24 | Data EU-W = 2015-06-24 | Data NA = 2015-06-24 | Związane = Opis patcha 5.12 | Poprzedni = V5.11 | Następny = V5.13 }} __TOC__ Aktualizacja patcha 29/06/2015 * **Na klatę: Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że ogłuszało przyciągniętych wrogów, zamiast odbijać ich od męskiej klaty Dariusa. Aktualizacje efektów graficznych * * * * Mechanika gry Zmiana kodu liniowych umiejętności mierzonych , i to liniowe pociski, ale jego podstawowe ataki – nie. Zanim wyjaśnimy to bardziej szczegółowo, pomówmy o zmianach. Przekodowanie powinno rozwiązać dwa problemy: pierwszy – jesteśmy pewni, że naprawiliśmy błąd, w którym takie pociski przenikały przez jedną lub dwie jednostki. Kolizja umiejętności powinna opierać się na obszarze trafienia, a nie środku modelu. To powiedziawszy, istnieje duża różnica między nazwaniem umiejętności mierzoną, a zakodowaniem jej w ten sposób. Nie wszystkie umiejętności mierzone są równe i tak jest właśnie w tym przypadku. Ponieważ zajmujemy się kodem, ta zmiana naprawi wiele rzeczy, ale '''nie' wszystko. Czasami to, co wydaje się umiejętnością mierzoną, jest w rzeczywistości stworem pociskiem (hej, ). Innymi słowy, to nasz pierwszy krok w kierunku uporządkowania pociskowych umiejętności mierzonych, a nie ostateczne rozwiązanie. Gracze powinni zobaczyć więcej konsekwencji w kolizji umiejętności mierzonych i wykrywania obszarów trafienia, chociażby w formie nieprzenikania umiejętności mierzonych przez cele (na tym głównie się skupialiśmy), ale będą pewne wyjątki. Dajcie nam znać, jeżeli napotkacie jakieś problemy, a my uważnie przyjrzymy się, co się zmieniło, a co nie.'' Na koniec: ponieważ chcemy wprowadzić to w bezpieczny sposób, zmiana zostanie włączona '''później' i na początku w konkretnych regionach, abyśmy mogli monitorować jej wpływ. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, włączymy ją we wszystkich regionach i damy wam znać w następnym patchu.}} *Może uniknął: Naprawiono większość błędów z okazjonalnym „przenikaniem” pocisków przez wrogich bohaterów (nie wszystkie przypadki mogły zostać naprawione, sprawdźcie kontekst powyżej) *Że niby jestem gruby?: Kolizja pociskowych umiejętności mierzonych będzie wykrywana odrobinę wcześniej w przypadku większości bohaterów, ponieważ umiejętności mierzone będą trafiać przy ''krawędzi jednostki, zamiast przy jej środku. Zmiany *Orientuj się: Jeżeli macie otwarte okno sklepu podczas Powracania i Powrót zostanie przerwany z dowolnego powodu, okno sklepu zostanie automatycznie zamknięte. *Bezpieczny Powrót: Okno tuż przed zakończeniem Powrotu, w którym możesz otrzymać obrażenia i nie przerwą one powrotu, zostało ustawione na 0,1 sek. (wcześniej było losowe, od 0 do 0,25 sek.) Bohaterowie * **Teraz wymaga faktycznego skupienia: Teraz zyskuje tylko 1 ładunek za każdą lub . * **Obrażenia: 60/105/150/195/240 pkt. ⇒ 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. **Koszt: 55/60/65/70/75 pkt. many ⇒ 45/50/55/60/65 pkt. many i opóźnionych efektów Chronostrzaskania. Na zakończenie, wprowadzamy sprawdzony system „jeżeli bohater nie ma many, to pewnie jest słabszy”, dając Chronostrzaskaniu koszt many. Może w innej linii czasu, mały.}} *Ogólne **Rozwój punktów many: 40 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,644 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 3% ⇒ 3,3% * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 15 pkt. + 12 pkt. co poziom ⇒ 10 pkt. + 10 pkt. co poziom * **Skalowanie początkowego trafienia: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Koszt: Darmowa ⇒ 100 pkt. many **Zasięg obrażeń: 400 jedn. ⇒ 375 jedn. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Szał leczenia: Nie dodaje już leczenia przy trafieniu do podstawowych ataków Elise/pająków * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Zabierzcie ją ze mnie: Zwiększa premię do obrażeń i leczenia przy atakach Pajęczej Postaci Elise o 40/55/70/85/100% na 5 sekund po lądowaniu * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Wyszukany smak: Każdy podstawowy atak Elise w Pajęczej Postaci uzdrawia ją o 4/8/12/16 (+0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. zdrowia i w kategorii koszmarów walk drużynowych, Pomnik Duranda jest bardzo ryzykowny w obecnym stanie gry. Podtrzymanie go przez pełny czas przy wszystkich formach przeszkadzania drużyny przeciwnej (i trafienie nim odpowiednich celów) nie jest łatwym zadaniem, więc zwiększamy nagrodę za wykonanie tego.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 220/330/440 pkt. ⇒ 200/300/400 pkt. **Zwiększenie obrażeń: 5% za każdy cios ⇒ 10% za każdy cios **Maksymalny limit obrażeń: 40% ⇒ 80% **Maksymalne obrażenia: 308/462/616 (+0,84 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. ⇒ 360/540/720 (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 8,675 pkt. ⇒ 5,5 pkt. **Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,85 pkt. ⇒ 0,5 pkt. * **Czas działania spowolnienia: 2 sekundy ⇒ 1,3 sekundy **Niech się trochę poleży: Czas działania spowolnienia Toczenia Beczki zwiększa się do 150%, gdy beczka fermentuje przez 2 sekundy * **Czas odnowienia: 13 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 13/12,5/12/11,5/11 sek. **Mylące sztandary: Demaciański Sztandar nie przeszkadza już w wyszukiwaniu drogi potworom z dżungli * **Premia do pancerza i odporności na magię: 20/35/50 pkt. ⇒ 30/50/70 pkt. i ) do Świetlistej Osobliwości oraz sprawiamy, że Pryzmatyczna Bariera będzie osłaniała ją natychmiast, aby mogła osłaniać się w ostatniej chwili, jak robią to inni bohaterowie z tarczami.}} * **Wiara w światło: Lux zostaje osłonięta tarczą natychmiast po użyciu * **Zasięg obszaru spowolnienia: 300 jedn. ⇒ 350 jedn. **Pani użyteczności: Może być ponownie użyte w locie, aby wybuchnąć w chwili przybycia **Ładne światełka: Posiada teraz wirujące światełka, które pokazują, kiedy umiejętność jest gotowa do detonacji * **Obrażenia: 25/40/55/70/85 (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 15/30/45/60/75 (+0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) + (0,1 pkt. całkowitego pancerza) pkt. **Obszar działania: 200 jedn. ⇒ 225 jedn. **Ukryte skały: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Brutalne Uderzenia były widoczne przez mgłę wojny lub . Gdy może osiągnąć taką potęgę na poziomie 3. lub 5., nie ma dużo czasu na przygotowanie ataku (albo czegokolwiek), aby coś z nim zrobić. Więc jak sobie z tym radzimy? Na początek osłabiamy maksymalny potencjał łączenia efektów Runicznego Więzienia (przez co wydłuża się czas, w którym przeciwnik nie jest unieruchomiony) i sprawiamy, że Przeciążenie jest pierwszą umiejętnością, którą powinno się rozwinąć maksymalnie, przez co oddalamy moment, w którym będzie on mógł zachowywać się po swojemu i upewnić się, że nie stanie się najlepszy, gdy już osiągnie ten stan.}} *Ogólne **Nie oglądaliście zwiastunów?: Celowane umiejętności Ryze'a ( , ) nie przerywają już wydanych rozkazów ruchu lub ataku * **Czas działania umiejętności biernej: 6 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. **Czas trwania ładunków umiejętności biernej: 12 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. **Granica czasu odnowienia umiejętności: 0,25 sek. ⇒ usunięto * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Bierne: Wydłuża czas działania superdoładowania Mistrzostwa Magii do 3/3,5/4/4,5/5 sek. **Podstawowe obrażenia: 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. **Koszt: 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **Szerokość pocisku: 50 jedn. ⇒ 55 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 0,75/1/1,25/1,5/1,75 sek. ⇒ 1,0/1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4 sek. **Podstawowe obrażenia: 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. ⇒ 80/100/120/140/160 pkt. i preferowaliby, aby przeciwnicy nie mieli zbyt wielu sposobów na ucieczkę, Trundle chce, aby mieli statystyki warte ukradzenia. jest znacznie mniej opłacalne niż ugryzienie bohaterki skupiającej się na obrażeniach od ataku, jak , a Zniewalanie drużyny pełnej zabójców i magów nie jest tak fajne, jak zrobienie tego lub z dużą ilością zdrowia i odporności. ''Więc co oznacza to dla Trundle'a? Jak przy zmianach w patchu 5.9, chcemy sprawić, że gdy jego umiejętności są dobre, są one naprawdę dobre. Zniewolenie użytkownika Żaru było zawsze skuteczne – ale wzmocnienie jego królewskiego rabunku powinno utrwalić jego pozycję, jako superskutecznego antyobrońcy, którym od zawsze miał być. Na kolana przed królem.}} * **Wyssanie zdrowia: 20/24/28% ⇒ 20/27,5/35% ).}} *Ogólne **Bardziej umięśniona niż lewa: Czas wykonania trafień krytycznych Tryndamere'a został przyspieszony o 16% (teraz jest zgodny z czasem wykonania podstawowego ataku) * **Synchronizacja bomb zegarowych: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że kombinację - - Zileana wykonywano wolniej, niż było to zamierzone. Aktualizacja portretu *Portret: Anivia otrzymała aktualizacje portretu! Przedmioty był taki, że nie sprawiał on, że bohaterowie byli lepsi w dżunglowaniu (jak Żar). Zamiast tego, dawał dość duże zwiększenie statystyk w środkowej fazie gry bohaterom, którzy byli całkiem nieźli w dżunglowaniu. W rezultacie osiągamy to samo, co przy lub w górnej alei – wąską grupę bohaterów, których określa to, kto potrafi, a kto nie, najlepiej wykorzystać przedmiot. W tym momencie możemy wspomnieć o Fiddlesticksie, ponieważ jest on idealnym przykładem bohatera, który dobrze wykorzystuje Magusa (ponieważ dobre umiejętności plus statystyki to radość), a jednocześnie nie cieszy się ze zmiany. Po pierwsze, uważamy, że był bardzo silnym dżunglerem od jakiegoś czasu, i sądzimy, że ta zmiana nie zaszkodzi mu w poważny sposób, szczególnie, że wielu grających Fiddlem pomijało Magusa, aby szybciej kupić Zhonyię. Brzmi to jak kiepska wymówka, więc wolimy pomówić o tym w innym kontekście. W przypadku każdego przedmiotu istnieje liczna grupa bohaterów, którzy mogą się pod niego „podłączyć”, a niektórzy z nich są bardziej skuteczni od innych. Gdy ta grupa stanie się zbyt liczna, kończy się to tym, że albo należy balansować przedmiot dla obu grup (i uczynić go przeciętnym dla wszystkich), albo przypisać go do konkretnej grupy (i ryzykować balans tej grupy tym przedmiotem). Nasze zmiany starego były spowodowane pierwszym przypadkiem, a zmiany Magusa są spowodowane drugim. W skrócie, podobnie jak przy zmianie Kolosa na Żar, znajdzie się kilka przypadków bohaterów, którzy nie będą pocieszeni tym trochę gorszym zakupem, ale nowy przedmiot powinien ostatecznie wydawać się lepszy. Będziemy uważnie przyglądać się, kto będzie go kupował.}} *Przepis: Przedmiot dżunglerów 2. poziomu + + 200 szt. złota (2250 szt. złota) *Moc umiejętności: 40 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Mana: 200 pkt. *Unikalne bierne – Czaroostrze: Po użyciu umiejętności, następny podstawowy atak ma obrażenia zamienione na magiczne i zadaje 75% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dodatkowych obrażeń przy trafieniu na obszarze wokół celu i odnawia 8% brakującej many *Ukryty Żar: Żar „włącza” swoją aurę teraz wyłącznie, gdy bohater celowo wkroczy do walki (lub zostanie zaatakowany) Specjalizacje defensywne *Zmiana alei: Zamieniono miejscami z Runicznym Błogosławieństwem (teraz 5. krąg) *Redukcja obrażeń: 3% ⇒ 2% USUNIĘTO *No i tyle z mojej strategii na 1. poziomie: Usunięto z gry *Zmiana alei: Zamieniono miejscami z (teraz 3. krąg) *Nieustępliwość: 15% ⇒ 10% *Zmiana alei: Zamieniono miejscami z Nieustępliwością (teraz ostatni krąg) *Wymagane punkty: 3 punkty specjalizacji ⇒ 1 punkt specjalizacji *Bardziej legendarny: Daje 1/2/3/4 pkt. pancerza i 0,5/1/1,5/2 pkt. odporności na magię za każdego pobliskiego wrogiego bohatera ⇒ Daje 3 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię za każdego pobliskiego wrogiego bohatera *Zmiana alei: Zamieniono miejscami z Legendarnym Strażnikiem (teraz 5. krąg) *Wymagane punkty: 4 punkty specjalizacji ⇒ 2 punkty specjalizacji *Epickie wzmocnienie: Zwiększa dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię o 2,5/5% ⇒ Zwiększa dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię o 2,5/5/7,5/10% *Zmiana alei: Zamieniono miejscami z Magiczną Zbroją (teraz 1. krąg) *Wymagane punkty: 1 punkt specjalizacji ⇒ 2 punkty specjalizacji *Odporność na spowolnienie: 10% odporności na spowolnienie ⇒ 7,5/15% odporności na spowolnienie NOWOŚĆ – *Witamy: Zajmuje wcześniejsze miejsce Prędkości (4. krąg) *Wymagane punkty: 1 punkt specjalizacji *Specjalizacja: Zyskujesz 4% dodatkowego pancerza jako odporność na magię, jeżeli masz więcej dodatkowego pancerza niż dodatkowej odporności na magię LUB zyskujesz 4% dodatkowej odporności na magię jako pancerz, jeżeli masz więcej dodatkowej odporności na magię niż dodatkowego pancerza Summoner's Rift Wieże w bazie *'USUNIĘTO' – Lasery na spowolnienie: Nie spowalniają już celów *'USUNIĘTO' – Ustawić lasery na redukcję obrażeń: Nie zmniejszają już obrażeń zadawanych przez cel Naprawione błędy *Bohaterowie nie utykają już na ścianach, gdy próbują przemieścić się z fontanny do górnej/dolnej alei po rozkazie ruchu wydanym przez minimapę. *Gracze nie tracą już czasami możliwości widzenia własnego czatu, gdy wyszukiwanie meczu zostanie przerwane. * nie tworzy już możliwej do wycelowania jednostki w chwili detonacji. * i prawidłowo dają dodatkową prędkość ruchu przy zabiciu jednostki. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zadawało pełnych obrażeń wieżom. *Efekt bierny działa teraz prawidłowo z klonami bohaterów. * nie może już zabić . * pojawiają się teraz w sklepie na każdej mapie po wyszukaniu „różowe”. *Gramofon ponownie gra muzykę podczas jej animacji tańca. *Efekty cząsteczkowe automatycznych ataków zostały usunięte u różnych bohaterów, którzy nie wychwalają słońca. Basenowe nagrody Nagrody społeczności zdobyte podczas Tygodnia Drużynowego zostaną udostępnione w patchu 5.12! Zajrzyjcie na stronę wydarzenia, aby poznać szczegóły. Nadchodzące skórki Nowe skórki basenowe pojawią się w patchu 5.12! * * * * * Zestawy chromatyczne Zestawy chromatyczne przedstawiają bohaterów i skórki w różnych kolorach, abyście mogli spersonalizować swój wygląd na polu walki! Zajrzyjcie tu, aby przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. Druga fala pojawi się po premierze patcha 5.12, a w jej skład będą wchodzić: * * * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.12 en:V5.12 es:V5.12